moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Peabody
'Mr. Peabody & Sherman '''is a 2014 American computer-animated comedy-family film produced by DreamWorks Animation based on the ''Peabody's Improbable History segment from the cartoon series The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show. Mr. Peabody & Sherman premiered in the United Kingdom on February 7, 2014, before it's official release in the United States on March 7, 2014. It received a positive critical response and earned $241 million against its budget of $145 million. Plot Mr. Peabody is a super-intelligent dog who has dedicated his life to science and athletics after he was never adopted. At one point, he adopts an abandoned infant who he names Sherman, and constructs the WABAC machine which allows the two to time-travel to different time periods. After the two escape execution in France during the French Revolution, Mr. Peabody sends Sherman off to school. However, one of his classmates, a girl named Penny Peterson, comes to despise Sherman and torments him, leading to an incident where he bites her in self-defense. Child Social Service worker Ms. Grunion is called in and she threatens to remove Sherman from Peabody's custody. Peabody neglects to inform Sherman of Ms. Grunion's upcoming investigation and instead invites Penny and her parents over for dinner in an attempt to quell the hostilities between the two children. Sherman is forced to attempt to befriend Penny, but she instead forces him to reveal the existence of the WABAC machine, to which she convinces him to take her out on a joyride. Sherman soon returns without Penny and informs Mr. Peabody that Penny is in Ancient Egypt. Peabody hypnotizes Penny's parents and the duo head to Ancient Egypt and find that Penny has become betrothed to King Tut. Penny initially refuses to return with the two, but upon being informed that she will be put to death when King Tut dies, she agrees to come back, but Tut has Peabody and Sherman imprisoned in a tomb and forces Penny to be his wife. However, Mr. Peabody and Sherman escape and rescue Penny before escaping in the WABAC. The trio stop at Renaissance Florence when the WABAC runs low on energy, and Mr. Peabody seeks the help of Leonardo de Vinci to build a contraption to recharge the machine. During the visit, Penny convinces Sherman to use Leonardo's flying machine, but they crash it and Peabody becomes enraged at the two. After the leave in the WABAC, Peabody scolds Sherman for his disobedience, leading to a dispute between the two that ends with them crash-landing in the Trojan War. While Peabody and Penny are rendered unconscious by the crash, Sherman leaves them and joins King Agamemnon's Greek army. Though Peabody demands that Sherman return with him, he refuses and takes part in the war. However, in the ensuing battle, Penny becomes trapped in the Trojan Horse, which slides over a cliff. Though Peabody rescues her, he appears to be killed in the fall, leaving Sherman broken-hearted. Sherman and Penny gets the idea to use the WABAC to return to the present during the time Sherman informed Peabody of Penny's disappearance. However, this causes parallel versions of both Mr. Peabody and Sherman to appear. Ms. Grunion promptly shows up to begin her investigation, and upon seeing the two Sherman's, she deduces that Peabody is an unfit parent and attempts to take away both Shermans. However, the parallel Peabodys and Shermans combine and create a space-time continuum. Shocked, Grunion tries to take Sherman away once more, but an enraged Peabody bites her. As Grunion phones the police, Peabody, Sherman and Penny try to use the WABAC to escape, but find they are unable to as past historic figures start to appear in the city. Ms. Grunion, Penny's parents and police chase down the trio and Animal Control attempts to apprehend Peabody to put him down for biting Grunion. However, Sherman protests and blames himself for the current predicament. Penny's parents the historic figures are moved by his speech, but Grunion remains adamant that Peabody be euthanized. However, Peabody receives a presidential pardon by George Washington, Abraham Lincoln and Bill Clinton. Sherman pilots the WABAC along with Peabody, planning to go to the future to undo the space-time continuum. The plan works and the historic figures return to their respective time-periods. As Grunion swears vengeance against Peabody, Agamemnon, who had become infatuated with Grunion, forcibly takes her with him to Ancient Greece. With the space-time continuum fixed, Sherman befriends Penny and has become closer to Peabody, while Grunion marries Agamemnon in Ancient Greece. Cast *Ty Burrell as Mr. Peabody. (the dueteragonist) *Max Charles as Sherman. (the main protagonist) *Ariel Winter as Penny Peterson. (One of the two tritagonists) *Leslie Mann as Patty Peterson. (One of the two tritagonists) *Stephen Colbert as Paul Peterson. (the secondary tritagonist) *Allison Janney as Ms. Grunion. (the main antagonist) Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:American comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:2014 films Category:Children films Category:DreamWorks films Category:Animated science fiction films Category:American science fiction action films Category:Films that start with a Prolouge